ED-209
The Enforcement Droid, Series 209, or ED-209, is a fully-automated "peacekeeping machine" created by Omni Consumer Products intended for urban pacification, making debut as a single entity. Although the robot would eventually be produced into series, it had its most iconic role in the 1987 sci-fi action film RoboCop. It was voiced by Jon Davison. History The Future of Law Enforcement ED-209 project was conceived by OCP vice president of Richard 'Dick' Jones to further OCP's dream project of Delta City. ED-209 was first seen in OCP conference room for a demonstration when executives were gathered for Delta City project and making enforcers needed to maintain order of Delta City. ED-209 was one such enforcer project. But during its first demonstration, ED-209 malfunctioned disastrously; unable to recognize its target having dropped his weapon in surrender, ED-209 continued to press the test subject, named Kinney, to put down his weapon while aiming at Kinney for the kill. Still failing to recognize Kinney having dropped his weapon, ED-209 keeps counting down to the last few seconds, meanwhile sending the entire conference room into panic. After counting away the last five seconds, ED-209 blasts Kinney to death with live ammunition, reducing the unfortunate executive to bloody chunks of meats. Its technicians struggled in vain to gain control over the 209, having to pull plugs to finally shut it down, but it was too late for Kinney. Because of the Kinney tragedy, the RoboCop program was given the green-light. ED-209 was seen later when Robocop arrived at Jones' office located at OCP building to arrest the vice president for aiding and abetting Clarence Boddicker. Just as Robocop proceeded to arrest Jones, his cybernetic system went into spasm, his classified fourth Directive program preventing him from arresting OCP members. As Robocop struggled with his malfunctioning programming, Jones deployed ED-209. ED-209 proceeded to blast RoboCop with his automatic cannons, sending the cyborg flying. As the damaged Robocop continued to struggle with his malfunctioning program, ED-209 closes in on the cyborg, smacked RoboCop with an uppercut from its left arm and once again sent the cyborg flying. ED-209 then attempted to kill RoboCop up close in an execution style, but RoboCop forced its blasting left arm into its right, destroying it and causing ED-209 to shudder with spasm. But ED-209 quickly recovers, and makes an attempt to shoot down fleeing RoboCop with rockets but Robocop dodged them all. As Jones called Hedgecock for reinforcement, ED-209 relentlessly pursued Robocop with cannons blazing. Eventually Robocop reached on a flight of stairs. When ED-209 got to the steps to continue the pursuit, it tumbled down the steps as the 209's huge feet couldn't support it on the stairs' small steps and it fell on its back, unable to get back up. Robocop took the opportunity and escaped. Destruction ED-209 was seen for the last time when Robocop, after having done away with Boddicker's gang, returns to OCP building to expose Jones as a criminal. ED-209, with his damaged right arm repaired, was guarding the entrance of OCP building. Upon spotting Robocop (unable to acknowledge the cyborg from their previous fight) ED-209 walked up to the cyborg, citing that he parked illegally on the private property and demanded that the car be removed within 20 seconds. But Robocop simply took out a high-powered hand-held assault cannon he took from Clarence Boddicker, whom Robocop also killed, and used the cannon to destroy ED-209's entire upper body with two shots. As Robocop continued his way inside OCP building, ED-209, now reduced to body-less pair of legs, staggered and collapsed in a twitching heap of scrap. Aftermath ED-209 series make cameo appearances in later RoboCop sequels and other installments, with its flawed intelligence system still plaguing the models throughout sequels: Attorney General named Marcos later approved the 209 series for deployment in five American cities (including Detroit). Not surprisingly there were widespread complaints of malfunction. Even so, the 209 series stayed in service even when OCP was taken over by the Kanemitsu Corporation. They are rarely seen on the streets, and usually used as guards near OCP buildings. Technical specifications Arsenal ED-209 is armed with three heavy-calibered (presumed to be two-digit millimeters) autocannons, two on the right platform, one on the left platform with an autoshotgun and a rocket launcher capable of firing three rockets. Its high-powered autocannons can ravage Robocop's titanium-chrome armor (which can easily bounce off small caliber bullets). It is also totally immune to small calibered bullets (from 9mm to 7.62mm), as it was unaffected by hand gun bullets during its demonstration. It also has additional combat programming enabling it to melee attack at closer ranges. Fighting ED-209 on its terms is possible, but only when there is a major firepower as support. Drawbacks Despite its huge size, heavy armor and immense power, ED-209's logic circuit is flawed and it is its constant weak point. It cannot process information as quickly as a human brain and this can be used against it. In spite of this, no attempt was made to improve its flawed logic system. ED-209 also suffers from a manual override weakness that enables any sufficiently skilled hacker to access its command system and take complete control of the robot. In Robocop 3 one such hacker named Nikko Halloran, manages to achieve this: Nikko was able to access the ED-209 command system interface, from that point on she is able to issue commands directly to the droid, thereby taking full control of it and having it turning against its allies. EDS-260 Enforcement Droid Series 260 (or ED-260) is more a advanced version of the 209 series. It was designed by Dr. McNamara. ED-209 in Games and in Other Appearances In spite of being a dimwitted robot receiving poor treatments in movies, ED-209 in Robocop-related games is treated considerably better: in games ED-209 appears frequently as bosses with huge firepower to dish out. In Data East's Robocop arcade game, ED-209 appears as the recurring boss, gets equipped with more weapons (homing missiles, mortars and even Cobra Assault Cannon shot etc.) in addition to its autocannons as the stage progresses, not to mention getting upgraded armors before facing Robocop in the final stage. In the sequel Robocop 2 arcade ED-209 still appears, but here it is relegated to middle stage mini-boss (Robocain takes the position of the final boss). In NES version of the first Robocop game ED-209 appears only twice in the game as a boss and is only equipped with autocannons, missing mini-rockets shown in movies. But as in the movie, its autocannons can inflict huge damages on Robocop, and in its second appearance as the final boss its durability is drastically increased: without Cobra Assault Cannon it will be extremely difficult to defeat. In Sega's strategic arcade game named Gain Ground, A combat robot that is undeniably identical to ED-209 in appearance appears as the game's final boss. The first Metal Gear named TX-55 in Metal Gear franchise, is heavily based on ED-209 in design. Trivia *In behind-the-scene interview, director of the first Robocop Paul Verhoeven requested creators and designers of ED-209 to appear as cute as possible. Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Revived Category:RoboCop Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Minion Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Genderless Category:Deceased Category:Evil Creation Category:Amoral Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Pawns Category:Scapegoat Category:Guardians Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Dimwits Category:Enforcer Category:Game Bosses Category:Crossover Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Incompetent